


Rwby The Great: Ruby's Battle

by thesunflowerinwinter



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerinwinter/pseuds/thesunflowerinwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Nora go head to head as well as Blake and Sun. Weiss and Ren also go head to head.  Meanwhile Blake is crushing hard on Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rwby The Great: Ruby's Battle

"3!2!1! Fight!" Mrs.Ozpin yells.

She swings her foot, her high heel jabbing me in the stomach. The pain groans with in me. I cannot mess this one up. She throws her fist out to punch me in the jaw. I grab her fist and twist it. It feel like I'm bending metal. Her hand slips from mine, and when it does I want it back. She twists her left foot and side kicks me in the stomach. I grab her foot and pin her to the ground. She flips me over her shoulder and whips her hair. I kick her hard in the side. I think the impact hurt my foot more than it did her. She flips backwards, her foot an inch from nailing me in the chin. I need to pin her down. Her move are slow. She throw her fist to my face. I grab her hand once again and flip her over my shoulder. I hold her shoulders down as well as her feet. Blood runs from her lip.

"Oh I'm so sorry." I whisper.

"It's okay." She mutters.

"5!4!3!" Mrs.Ozpin counts.

I weaken my grip and she flips me over. She holds down my wrists with her hands and she holds my legs together with her knees. I don't even care if I lose. She is so pretty. Her bright orange hair, and her river blue eyes, sparkle in the moonlight. She is so funny.

"5!4!3!2!1!" Mrs.Ozpin says, "Congratulations Nora."

"Thank you." She whispers to me, "Stop by some time, Red" 

She gets up and her hair flips. I love her short hair. It's like warriors hair. I get up and walk shamefully back to my seat.

"Um, nice job out there." Yang says sounding unsure of her self. She says it like a question.

"Nora is so cute." Ruby whispers to Yang.

"Next up is Weiss." Mrs.Ozpin says.

Weiss walks down to the battle arena.

"I would like to call up Ren to be my competitor." Weiss says.

Ren ambles down to the battle arena. 

"3,2,1! Fight!" Mrs.Ozpin announces.

Weiss throws a fist right at Ren throat. Ren coughs up blood. His cheeks turn red. Weiss looks angry.

"This is for the hell you put me through." Weiss yells as she kicks him hard in the stomach.

She picks him off of the ground by his throat. He groans with pain. Weiss doesn't look like she has any sorrow left in her. What did he do to Weiss to piss her off like that? She throw him to the ground. I think he passed out. 

"5,4,3,2,1!" Mrs.Ozpin says, "Congratulations Mrs.Weiss."

Weiss does a her traditional sassy walk back to her seat.

"Woah, what was that about?" Yang says.

"Oh well I don't wanna talk about it right now." She mutters.

"Next up is Blake." Mrs.Ozpin says.

Blake walks calmly down to the arena.

"I pick Sun." She says quickly.

Sun walks down to the arena.

"5,4,3,2,1!" Mrs.O shouts.

Sun picks up his foot and rams it into Blake's stomach. She purposely falls to the ground. 

"I Forfeit." Sun says.

"Okay then, Mrs.Blake you win by default." Mrs.O says.

Blake walks back to her seat.

"What was that?!?" Weiss yells.

"It's called strategy! Duh." Blake says.

Then the bell rings. 

"Tomorrow we will have more competitors fight head to head." Mrs. O announces, "You all may be excused."


End file.
